


Taste of Secrets

by orangesuncloud



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Phichit Chulanont, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Scenting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Submission, Teacher-Student Relationship, one sided attraction?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesuncloud/pseuds/orangesuncloud
Summary: ..»He absolutely caught you dreaming again, Yuuri«, Phichit teased with a low voice, after the class finished a bit early.Slowly he let his books slide into his bag and avoided eye contact to his best friend. Of course he knew of his crush on Victor but he never took it seriously. Phichit always told him, that he wasn't alone with his crush and yes, he knew. Victor had all possibilities. Everyone would gladly accept this Alpha's courting, but he was still single. Maybe he only didn't meet the one he was meant to be with yet...Enjoy some teacher AU - which leads to skate coaching :)





	1. Prologue

He stared nervously at the blackboard, only a few meters infront of him. Not one word seemed familiar to him and he really tried to study the vocabulary for today's lesson. But he couldn't remember one word, not even as he tried harder. 

His eyes were focused on the man near the front row, dressed into black trousers and a grey shirt, the sleeves already pulled back to the elbows. It exposed more of his bright skin and his eyes sucked up every little detail of this flawless skin. He shouldn't. He really shouldn't look at the older man like this, but he couldn't help it.

The struggle went on for almost a year and it just got harder to fight this needy feeling, which rushed through his body, whenever this man passed by his seat or they casually met in the hallway. He didn't know how to handle it, because whenever his teacher reached out to help him and explained where he made obvious mistakes, he didn't hear a thing. 

Instead of listening to the gently given advise, he often only stared at rosy lips, felt his ears getting warmer and smelled some perfume, which wasn't his own brand. How could anyone even concentrate on studying a different language with such a teacher in charge?

Blue eyes locked with his own again and he heard how the smooth voice called out to him. That was definetly not good...  
»Yuuri? Were you able to understand the last part?«

He swallowed and looked back to the page in his book. Fuck. Where did they stop? Which passage was it? He didn't even know what the rest of the class was talking about in the last minutes. He was lost in staring and dreaming again. 

Phichit, sitting next to him, was saving him again by pointing at his own book and the line. He saw it by glancing over to him and ignored the little smile on his best friend's face. His eyes rushed over the words in his own book and he somehow got an idea what they meant, why he nodded finally and his teacher only smiled and let him off again without a further word.

Maybe he only stopped trying to force him to speak up in class, because that didn't go well last year. He wasn't made for talking infront of many people, especially when there were so many. Most of them were able to get at least some fluent sentences out unlike himself. It was pathetic.

His score dropped because of this and nevertheless he couldn't bring himself to leave this course, because then he wouldn't be able to see him as much as he did right now. He was attracted to this man, his French teacher. 

As if this wasn't enough to endure, this man was no other than Victor Nikiforov.  
Winner of five consecutive World Championships, five straight Grand Prix Finals, and more European championships than he was able to count. He was the living legend, everyone wanted to take after.

It ended bitterly when Victor had an accident on the ice with twentyfive and didn't return to the ice.

 

Why this man even lived in Detroit now, was another miracle for him. He was a celebrity, who could have the world bow down to his feet and he chose Detroit out of nearly everything.  
In his opinion this city didn't match Victor's personality… but who was he to judge that? 

Instead he was quite happy to have him as his teacher, even when it was only in French. His main focus was still ice skating, but he had to attend college. 

Victor was right in front of the blackboard again and the living, breathing evidence that the ice wouldn't last forever in his life. Someday he had to face the 'life after' and he built the fundament now. He needed a good associate degree… just in case. 

 

»He absolutely caught you dreaming again, Yuuri«, Phichit teased with a low voice, after the class finished a bit early.  
Slowly he let his books slide into his bag and avoided eye contact to his best friend. Of course he knew of his crush on Victor but he never took it seriously. Phichit always told him, that he wasn't alone with his crush and yes, he knew. Victor had all possibilities. Everyone would gladly accept this Alpha's courting, but he was still single. Maybe he only didn't meet the one he was meant to be with yet. This wasn't so unusual because of all the scentblocking products and suppressants it happened a lot, that couples broke up suddenly when they first tried to scent each others off suppressants.  
The world wasn't the same like years ago his parents used to say, but much safer for persons like himself.

For people, who hid their second gender and devoted their life to a sport, that wasn't allowed for Omega, he did pretty good so far.  
It was a good thing, that suppressants were an obligation by law in the present, so he wasn't distracted by different smells or the presence of an Alpha near him. He could move freely around, without the fear of getting pulled into a dark corner and being devoured by horny people who desired Omega. Just for fun or breeding purposes.

Just the thought of it let a cold shiver run down his spine. Those times were over, fortunately. Or he hoped so…

 

»When I can hold on to the C grade, it's fine«, he tried to defend himself, but Phichit literally caught him red-handed and not for the first time. Maybe this guy paid to much attention to him in those classes, but he also seemed to have a little bit too much fun when he pointed out the obvious.

»I bet Victor is already wondering why his class is the only one, you can't manange with an A, Yuuri«, Phichit teased back and grinned wide while they were leaving the classroom.  
They just stepped out in the hallway when his eyes were set on his teacher again. He stood only a few meters away from them and he was still able to smell a fragrance of his perfume. The older man rubbed his neck and argued with a blonde man, a befriended teacher as far as he knew. He couldn't take his eyes off even if he tried. He just stared and took the image in.  


»You'll stare holes in his body one day, Yuuri…. And we have practice in half an hour«, Phichit reminded him, but he only hummed softly. When he finally turned around, he didn't notice the intense gaze of blue eyes, following him for a few moments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains explicit masturbation - more or less

»Your free leg, Yuuri! Do it again!«

Celestino's voice wasn't aggressive, but loud enough to reach him. His eyes followed a line in the ice while he tried to find out his mistake. Was it the jump itself, his timing or really only muscles in his leg he forgot to tense at the right moment? His free leg has always been a problem, but he was running out of time. Celestino wouldn't let him work with him on his performance until he got this jump right. 

And there was so much more to invest energy into. He still had to master the quadruple Salchow to stay competitive. Last night he saw the Video of Yuri Plisetsky again. The russian boy, which performances were luring everyone in and his skill level was impressive. Even when a jump turned out different he pulled something off to compensate for it and his gold medal oft he Junior Grand Prix proved his talent.

He sighed while he skated in circles on the ice. Phichit was on the other half of the rink, practicing the toe loop jump. The younger skater always looked like he enjoyed skating so much. It was e feeling he missed lately. He was often trapped in his thoughts and anxiety, but most of the time it happened he freed himself somehow.

It wasn't so easy in these days.

It felt like cold fingers on his skin. They moved slowly, tangled around his legs and he stood still on the ice, unable to move for a moment as the thought sunk in. Was he even capable of skating like Celestino wanted him to? Could he geht his skills polished before the Grand Prix? And would he even be within the six best skaters?

He already messed it up big last year and didn't recover completely in a mental way. Whenever Phichit mentioned the time they had left, he felt the panic risen in his body. He got awkwardly stiff and self-doubts hit him hard in such moments.

The cold grip was already on his hips and he tried to breath. In and out, slowly, while concentrating on something different. He reminded himself to not think too hard about it, avoiding the memories of his failures. It wouldn't get him anywhere, when he stayed like that.

Slowly he calmed down and ignored the protesting thoughts he only just managed to squeeze in the back of his mind. There was not enough time to get so worked up about things, that happened a year ago, he repeated in his head as he closed his eyes.

 

When he moved again, his eyes opened and he speeded up to turn around and do the jump again. The landing was clean and he looked for Celestino, who stood near the rink.

»Better, but still not enough. Your leg has to be in a better angle«, he criticised and Yuuri nodded. For a moment he left the ice and reached for his water bottle. This was going on for three hours straight and it was exhausting. He did nothing than jumps, not even some step sequences and he loved those so much.

When he was back in the rink, Celestino got a call. The conversation seemed pretty aggressive, so that he tried to get into eye contact with Phichit. His best friend also glanced over to their trainer, who left them alone just minutes later with a really lame excuse about some private matters.

Truth been told… they really couldn't care less today. 

The last week was pure horror under Celestino and Phichit now skated near him, drawing some circles around him in a playful way.  
»He really is so pissed off these days. They should break up soon, I can't take up with it anymore«, he stated low-vocied. »I mean he can't take it out on us, when his romance is crumbling.«

»He's still giving advises, though«, he replied and Phichit sighed again, even deeper than before. 

»I really had enough of this. I am all sweaty and my feet hurt because of all the jumps. How do you even keep up with this? Your stamina is unreal, Yuuri!«

Phichit whined and skated away, to leave the ice and sit down on a near bench to take his skates off. He smiled a little about his comment, because it was true. His stamina was unreal in some aspects and now that Celestino was gone, he could do what he wanted to.

Finally he had the whole rink to himself and so he decided to use it. First he skated some big rounds, before he practiced his step sequences from last year. It was the only part he didn't mess up in the Grand Prix Final, but this time he also tried the jump again. He had more space and when he landed the first jump clean, Phichit cheered for him from the side.

He sent him a bright smile and continued. It was like he played the music in his head, because he kept up to a rhythm only he could hear. The following quad-triple combination was a success and he huffed a bit. Maybe he was also worn out from all the jumps earlier like Phichit guessed – or wished for. But he wanted to try the salchow at least once today.

 

One last time he pushed himself past his limits and jumped. 

Sadly the result was the same. Somehow he missed the right angle and slipped on the ice. His hip scratched over the hard surface when he couldn't break his fall fully with his arms. Fuck. It hurt badly.

»Are you alright, Yuuri?!«

Phichit's alarmed voice rang in his ears and he sighed. Slowly he got up, shook his left hand and skated slowly to his best friend, who gave him a worried look all over.

»I'm fine.« He was not, but it was only another bruise. He was used to it.  
»That looked pretty nasty, are you sure?«

He saw how Phichit's eyes tried to examine his whole body, but he only smiled at him and shrugged.

»Falls happen, but I really can't get this jump right. It drives me crazy. Maybe we can go over those files of Yuri again you have on your tablet?« He had to find his mistake to get better. Yes, he wanted to show his worth. Not only as a skater but also as an Omega, who weren't allowed to participate officially in general. It was his secret how he slipped in under those restrictions, but he managed.

 

»We can, but we haven't recorded your jump, so it's going to be difficult to find the missing piece, you know?«

  
   
  


❋ ❋ ❋

  
  
  


 

»And, what do you think about him?«

»About his jumps? Messy. Not clean enough. And this free leg is a shame…«

»Yeah, besides that…. You still couldn't take your eyes off him, right? When you wanted someone with stamina, he can handle your program for sure.«

Someone hummed and took another look at the two students, who sat down near the rink and talked about something he wasn't able to hear because of the distance. He was too far away and only overheard some parts when he tried really hard. But honestly he didn't care enough at the moment.

 

Green eyes gave him an amused look. 

»Think about it. Your comeback as a trainer will shock the world.«

»If I come back«, he answered slowly. He was still in his own thoughts, trying to get a round-up of the potential he's just seen. Yuuri Katsuki. This guy was interesting and this stamina amazed him to a point that was critical. He caught himself in wondering whether his stamina was only limited to the ice or also present in bed. 

»The step sequence was nice, indeed«, he added in a lower tone. He distracted himself a little bit with his smartphone and sighed. 

Chris was really pushy about a comeback to the sport and he was still insecure. He had zero experience in coaching and that could lead to fatal mistakes. But he was also the one with the most know-how about competitions on the ice and there was no jump or combination that he didn't do at least once.

He looked over to the japanese man one more time, before he turned around to leave. Chris followed him seconds later and kept on talking to him. But there was no need to, he was already into it. To be specifically he was deeply interested into this young man. 

He only knew him from his French classes, where he never raised his hand, never answered his questions and avoided eye contact as much as possible. So this guy was either incredibly shy or he was disliked by him. Which one was it…?

 

  
  
  


❋ ❋ ❋

  
  
  


 

Right after the shower he felt ways better. He let himself fall backwards on his bed with the fresh sheets, which filled the room with a light fragrance. He liked that and sighed a little. For some minutes he rested on the mattress while his body still felt a little numb from the intense training.

When he opened his eyes again he stared directly at a poster of Victor. The walls of his room were plastered with them, but the biggest and most beautiful one was right towards his bed so he could see it everytime. Those blue eyes were staring down at him and he swalloed harder than before.

This tingly feeling crept through his body and he tried to ignore it. 

But he was alone. Phichit went out to meet with some fellow students for a group project and wouldn't be back before midnight. It was one of these rare days, when he had the flat completely for himself.

When he licked his lips, he already knew how lost he was.  
Soon he'd turn twentythree and he really shouldn't be so embarrassed about the needs of his own body in his age anymore. But he still felt a bit cringy.

 

His eyes looked back at the big poster of Victor - sitting on a splendid chair, only dressed into black trousers and a white shirt, which was open too wide to be like this by chance. The longer he stared, the more detailed memories began to spin in his head.  
There was this one time, when Victors fingers touched his own, when he wanted to flip some sites in his text book. From then on he knew how warm Victor's hands and how soft his skin felt.

In every French class he smelled the slight fragrance of perfume, when Victor passed by and he remembered his voice. Maybe it was a kink, but he enjoyed it way too much when this man spoke French. He could listen to it all day long and wouldn't get tired of it. That was the main reason why he slacked off in this course… he only paid attention to Victor's voice and not the subject itself.

Victor's blue eyes stared at him today, too, when he was so lost in class and his body started reacting to his thoughts. Heat was slowly pouring through his veins and a small whimper escaped his lips when his right hand slipped between his legs.

He felt himself hardening under his fingers on his briefs and Victor's intense stare. Yes, he imagined Victor watching him, looking at him with lustful eyes, filled with desire. 

A silent moan filled his room as he gently rubbed his crotch. The heat spread through his body while he took off his shirt and looked at the poster again. Those blue eyes were fascinating and he tried to recall Victors eyes. They were so much more alluring in reality than on a mere poster.

His fingers moved sluggishly, while his breathing got heavier and he stared at the little bit of bare chest he could see on the poster. It was not enough for him and he wished for more. He wanted to see every inch of Victor's body to explore his skin with his lips and hands as long as he was allowed to do so.

His left hand caressed his own body in slow circles. With two fingers he pinched his right nipple a bit until the arousal hit him more. He gripped harder between his legs, pulled on the fabric of his briefs and let out a little gasp, when the cloth just rubbed on the right places.

A few seconds later he pulled down the last bit of fabric that was left on his body. It was rare for him to be so openly naked in his room without any blanket to cover him up, because he didn't dare to do it like this, when Phichit was right in the next room. When he knew, someone might be able to hear him moaning and panting Victor's name in pleasure.

But now there was no need to care, what was definetly refreshing for him and so one hand stroked his hardened member faster and steadier than before. He felt the need of something different growing inside him while his fingers worked him up more, let him become undone a little further while he imagined Victor's hand. 

 

_»You love it when I watch you like this?«_

 

He imagined his low-pitched voice while stroking his dick faster and moaning the name of his idol and teacher a bit louder than usual. His cheeks were flushed and when he rolled over, he let go of his cock and panted a little. It was not enough to get him off with a simple handjob today and he already felt how the slick ran to get his body ready for more than simple hand-masturbation. 

He needed more than that, so he got up to his knees. In this position he felt the most comfortable and it was just a bonus to let his fantasy rile him up more. 

 

It was as if he presented himself to the Victor on the poster behind him and that was enough to send a shiver down his spine. This was electrifying and he wondered whether Victor would enjoy such a vulgar view. When an Omega tried to lure him in, presenting his wet spots right in front of him, ready to get fucked over and over again until they both had no strength left to move even an inch away from each other. 

His whole body trembled when his fingers touched the muscle, completely wet from the slick, which was the ultimate proof of his wrought-up state. He moved them slowly, felt the reactions down there when he imagined long, elegant fingers doing this for him. It wasn't the first time, so he pushed two fingers inside with ease, followed by a louder moan than before. 

The impatience in him got stronger and he tried to rearrange himself on the bed. His right hand gripped harder around his dick, stroked it up and down, thumbing the sensitive tip, while his figners moved in and out of his needy hole.

He tried to get a better angle, whenever his fingers pressed inside him and he finally found it, when he turned a bit to the right while his upper body gently brushed against the bedsheets. His eyes fluttered shut when the next, deeper groan escaped his throat as a new sensation hit him whenever his nipples rubbed against the mattress.

 

_Big hands caressed his skin, groping some parts, to feel the muscles under it and to get it through, who he belonged to._  
_Soft lips pressed down on his neck, a hot tongue licked the spot right above his scent glands, followed up by some hard sucking. Teeth scratched on the surface and seconds later they were already gone.  
When he looked back up with desperate tears in his eyes, an amused chuckle escaped on the heart-formed mouth._

_»Such an impatient little Omega«, he got teased._

_Warm fingers felt up his thighs, slipped between his legs, but only the fingertips brushed over his hard cock. Gradually they moved back, drawing a clear line up to his wet and slippery hole._

_»You are ready for more than fingers, Yuuri.«_

_He pushed them in either way. They reached deep, moved in a slow rhythm before changing to unpredictable thrusts, which he needed so bad. It was so good and when the fingers scissored in him he whimpered. Yes, he wanted more than fingers and he wished for it. Something, that would fill up the emptiness inside him._

_He rocked his hips back to get more of this feeling, of the sensation that rushed through him, when his best spots were hit so precisely. It was easy to fuck himself on those long fingers, which bent so perfeclty in him and he tried to show his Alpha how much desire, want and love he felt for him.  
Soon he a third finger was pushed into him, but he didn't stop his desperate moves. Just a little more, he only needed a little more of it._

_When they pressed against his prostate, his mind was going blank for some seconds. He pushed his hips higher, presented his butt more up in the air to get even more of his Alpha. Colours blended into white again with the next thrust. He screamed his name._

_»What a slutty way to present to me…«_

_A whisper in his ear made him shiver again. The warm fingers were gone and his body was so close, that it nearly hurt. He tried to touch himself, to give in to the pleasure with some last strokes, but his hands were catched on the way and pinned down for a moment._

_»Be a good boy.«_

_He whimpered again as kisses were placed on his skin, trailing down his back, lower and lower… until they reached his butt. It stopped for a moment, but then his cheeks were pulled apart.  
Every muscle in him tensed up as hot breath striked his most private parts._

 

A last loud moan got away from him before everything faded around him. All he could feel was the peak of his own pleasure, the sting in his cheeks, the tense in his whole body as he fucked his slippery whole with three fingers, that just pressed down perfectly on his sweetest spot.  
Everything blended into one, different colours flickered in the corner of his eyes as his orgasm hit him powerful. It sucked the breath out of his lungs while his hips thrusted forward a few times and he stroked himself quickly through it.

 

With a relieved sigh he fell down completely on his bed. He grabbed some tissues from the box on his bed stand and cleaned his hands. He felt sticky between his legs, but was also too tired to move right now. And he was still high from the oxytocine circulating in him. 

For the next minutes he only concentrated on breathing, filling his lungs with the needed oxygene. It was kind of relaxing and all the piled up stress was gone for now. He still sensed the warmth in the face and probably he was all red by now, but that didn't matter as long as his body still quivered a bit before finally calming down.

 

When did he enjoy such an intense orgasm the last time? It was sad, that he couldn't even remember it. Sometimes living with his best friend wasn't easy as it looked like, especially when he had to satisfy his sexual needs. 

Now that the pressure was gone, fatigue kicked in and he yawned a bit. He even felt goosebumps on his back and only wanted to curl up in his sheets to sleep. But they were dirty and the sticky feeling between his thighs wasn't a pleasant one anymore. 

So he got up with an unhappy sigh to first change the bed sheets and taking another shower afterwards. 

When he fell on his bed again he chuckled, because it was the second time that he enjoyed the fresh smell of the sheets today.

 

But this time he won't get them dirty …


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of his alarm was kind of annoying. He felt the regrets growing, that he even used such a painful sound, but the siren-like tone was the only one to wake him up. Who even used bird's twittering or sea wave sounds? That was crap and he would have overslept many times while he tried different modes if it wasn't for Phichit.  
There were many times, when Phichit had to wake him up and drag him all the way to college.

 

He muted his phone and sighed. It was definetly too early, but he had no choice.  
His legs still felt kinda sore from the training as he left the bet. Every morning was a struggle, because he never was like Phichit, who seemed to be an early bird.  
After putting on a shirt and fresh briefs, he occupied the bathroom for some morning routine. It was Phichit's turn to make breakfast and it went well with their rotative schedule to keep the flat clean and to get the chores done. He could have it worse and he knew, because he experienced it before sharing this little apartement with him.

 

Yuuri still remembered the way that calm Alpha turned out to be pretty active – sexually. It was hell to listen to all the moaning, whimpering and pleasant screams for him, while there was only a thin wall, thath seperated him from them. 

 

Everytime he heard those lustful voices he felt the deep desire of his Omega to join them. To present to them, but he always managed to calm himself somehow. He never wanted to give in to simple biology, even if it was anything besides easy on some days.

 

Omega were rare and there still existed some black markets for them, especially when they appeared to be virgins. The fertility rate for them wasn't quite high, but mostly they ended up pregnant either way after some heats and precise breeding.  
Sadly this was how Omega were seen.  
Nearly worthless beings, only useful to please sexual needs and to get breeded. Noone said it out loud, but he has seen the looks they've all given to one Omega, who lived near and who was already bonded to an Alpha. They glanced at him with eyes so full of jealousy, unknown desire and want, that he felt a dread and awe creeping upon him which shook him to the core.

 

It was only one of many other reasons, that motivated him to continue. He _had_ to made it far, to the podium at least to show off, what an Omega also was capable of. Not only to prove his own worth to himself, but also to open the way into sports for other Omega.

 

When he left the bathroom, Phichit brightly smiled at him.  
»Good morning, Yuuri! Help yourself«, he chirped and put a plate with fresh made waffles infront of him.  
He really couldn't have a better start into this day and his whole face brightened up, what caused Phichit to let out a little giggle.

 

The wind whipped against him, powerful enough to nearly blow his blue beanie away. Phichit tugged his scarf up to cover more of his face and rushed forward. So he wasn't the only one who had problems to get used to this weather.

First snow crumbled under their feet as they hurried to the entrance of the building. They both nearly slipped on the four steps infront of the door – Phichit was the first one and it happened to Yuuri as he giggled about the way his best friend moved his arms to hold the balance.

It looked a bit as if they weren't used to ice under their feet although it was the opposite.

When he struggled the same way Phichit did, his best friend already held the door open and he sensed the mischievousness in him. He wanted to tell him off, but his right foot slipped away again and he knew he'd fall now. Like the day before when he tried out that damn Salchow.

 

Phichit reached out with his free hand and tried to grab him, but instead of his best friend, some other guy grabbed him.  
He felt the strong grip and tensed up immediately, because he wasn't familar with stranger's touches.

 

»Careful, beauty«, the other one teased amused in a singsong voice and then he realised, who it was. 

»Let go, please«, he demanded with a surprisingly angry tone.

This was humilating.  
He could handle it to be rescued by a classmate or someone in his age – but not by a teacher. To top it by Chris Giacometti. That was really like a worst case scenario, because he was still able to feel the tight grip of the hand holding him near. 

 

»Yuuri, you are still so cold to me. We know each other _really good_ , don't we? «, the blonde always liked to remind him of the banquet after last year's Grand Prix Final. Chris' jokes had always been bad or suggestive, but this one made him blush deep so easily – it was not fair.

 

There was this incident a year ago, when Chris mistook him for his boyfriend and felt his butt up in a way only bonded couples should do. He never felt that embarrassed before and he still did. Back then he needed some time to get over his own shock and distressed feelings before he was able to get Chris' hands of him. He couldn't stand to be near Chris for longer than a few seconds ever since.

 

Chris gently pushed the younger man to the door and pulled his fingers back like a gentleman. Still, he gave Yuuri a rather mischievous look with his green eyes. Immediately he turned around and pulled his best friend in the other direction without thanking Chris in any way. He forgot his manners, but Chris had never given anything to it.

 

»That was close«, Phichit said as he pulled his scarf down a bit and looked at him once Chris was out of sight. »Are you okay, Yuuri?«, he askedand gave him this worried look again.

 

»Perfectly fine«, he murmured.

 

»Your mood would probably be better if it had been Victor, right?«

He knew that Phichit just wanted to tease him, but he could not even contradict him. On the one hand, he even wanted that, but on the other hand it would likely have been more embarrassing than with Chris. Probably it was better that it was only Chris. Or how they had to call him now ... Mister Giacometti.  
It was way too ironic ...

 

Punctually, they sat in the classroom and Yuuri quickly grabbed some books out of his bag. Although he would hardly be able to concentrate on their content, he could at least make it look like he did.

 

When Victor entered the room, every whisper fell silent, and all eyes were on the older man. It was not surprising, for the women languished at him, and the men knew that Victor would reproach them if they did not know how to behave.

 

»Bonjour«, he greeted his class cheerfully and checked the attendance through counting.

 

»You are staring again«, Phichit whispered to him, but he didn't care. He had to take Victor's appearance in. 

 

Victor was always fashionably dressed, but today's outfit beat out everything.  
So far he had still managed to avert his gaze in time, but today this would never work. His eyes were sticking to the dark trousers and the burgundy shirt that fit so perfectly with the bright hair. It emphasized all the merits of this man even more. How could Phichit _not_ see that?

 

When Victor looked at him for a moment while explaining a task, he felt caught up and looked quickly at the table.  
Just the day before, the thought of this man had given him a pretty good climax, but his body already felt as if it had not happened. 

 

The tingling sensation was back, and he already wished that the next two hours would pass quickly.

  
  
  
  


❋ ❋ ❋

  
  
  
  


He walked slowly through the ranks to look over some shoulders while the students tried to get the task done. It was not particularly difficult, he only asked for a few coherent sentences in the new tense they talked about last time.  
Most of them wrote eagerly, took a look at a dictionary, or quietly consulted.  
Most, … but not all.

 

Again Yuuri Katsuki caught his eye, because he repeately tapped his pen on the paper and had not written a word yet.  
Why was it only in his course?  
He had inquired a bit the day before and Yuuri had only top marks besides French. Some with a tendency to deterioration, but he did well. His Achilles heel was actually French, but he seemed not motivated to complete this course successfully.

 

He stopped right behind the young man, watching only at first, because Yuuri seemed as if he had sunken into a completely different world.  
As he leaned towards him, an amused smile graced his lips.

 

»Where are you right now?«, he whispered softly into Yuuri's ear, not turning his eyes away from him for a second.

  
  
  
  


❋ ❋ ❋

  
  
  
  


He almost jumped off the chair as someone approached him so that he felt warm breath on his skin when he spoke. It was definetly Victor – who else - and his heart just skipped a beat. Or even two.

 

»R-right here«, his stuttered reply was unpleasant to him, but still better than the sad truth.

 

»Why didn't you write anything then?«

 

»I've been thinking…«, he tried to get out of this, but Victor stayed where he was. Staring over his shoulder, down to the blank paper.

 

»About what exactly?« 

 

Was he just imagining this, or was Victor's voice just getting deeper and quieter?  
The blood rushed in his ears, and he could feel heat crawling up in him as he thought of his response. There were so many possibilities, that could get him out of this situation.  
But all that came to his mind were dirty things.  
Why? Why did this happen to him now?  
Victor was definetly too close and that triggered him somehow, he couldn't think straight and the nervouseness tensed his body up again.

 

»So it was not task-related«, Victor teased with an amused tone in his voice as he noticed. Finally he pulled back and he was able to breath normally again.

When he looked up to him in a shy manner, the older one slowly tapped his lips with a finger and winked at him - probably still amused.

 

He wanted to give a response, but he did not succeed with this intention in mind, because Victor was right.

What should he say to Victor? That he somehow had a crush on him since he first saw him on TV?  
In fact, he always imagined in French lessons what Victor could do with him if they were alone.  
And he had a lot in his head.

 

_As Victor pressed him to the desk, kissed him and quickly pushed his hands into his pants ..._

_How he got to his knees infront of Victor, and the older man led him on ... but he also liked it the other way around._

_Or to be completely naked while Victor's blue eyes took in every little detail of his body before touching and kissing him everywhere he reached._

 

Way more often he only imagined getting a bit closer to this man, to be able to talk to him casually like others did. He never had this courage and felt helpless around his idol.  
His thoughts were so mixed up between purity and naughtiness, that it confused him every time.

When his heat was near, those thoughts only contained sex, though. One time it was so bad, that he really considered presenting to Victor. That would have followed by a desperate begging to get this man to breed him. He was so close to this last time, that the thought alone sent cold shivers through him. It was _dangerous_ to feel like that. Needy, horny, frustrated. Especially when you were in disguse.

 

He figured, that he relieved some stress last night, but one lesson with Victor was enough to let him feel all pent up again. Shit.

 

»Yuuri.«

Phichit's voice reached out to him and he finally turned his eyes away from Victor. His best friend had pushed his paper into the center of the table and tapped the lower area where other sentences were listed.

»Copy them«, the younger one whispered and then looked out oft he window as if nothing happened. He'd have to thank him later, but for now he did as he was told.

 

And Phichit definetly saved him.  
Later in the first lesson Victor picked some students to read out, what they wrote. And he was also picked. He felt the panic rise when it was his turn and he stumbled over many words, but Victor interrupted him a every time to correct his pronunciation with infinite patience.

After finishing it, his face burned and he wanted to dig a hole to hide there forever. Crap.

 

When they had finally finished the French lessons, he packed his stuff in record speed.  
He just wanted to get out and recover in the remaining hours from this embarrassing performance. He always managed to embarrass himself before Victor.

In the meantime, Phichit used too much time to pack his things together, and he even checked his cell phone before he finally took his backpack in his hand and smiled at him – ready to go.

 

There were only the two of them -and Victor- left in the classroom, so he wanted to get out of here faster, much faster. 

Before he was able to leave the room with Phichit, Victor blocked the way, while he was looking at him for a little longer than usual. He felt the blue eyes glide over him as if they wanted to examine him thorough. But that could hardly be the case.

 

»Come to my office when you are done today, we have to discuss something about your grade, Yuuri.«

 

With a shocked look in his eyes he glanced up at the older man and swallowed hard. What? Because of his problems today? Could not he hold the C anymore?  
There was serious concern everywhere in his face, but instead of reassuring him, Victor merely smiled and raised his hand to gently wave at them as he walked away. He didn't even get the chance for a reply.

Within seconds, his whole blood had drained from his face as he realized he had to go to Victor's office this afternoon. Victor's…  
He did not even make a sound in the lesson, how should he talk to this man at all?

 

»Earth to Yuuri…. Calm down!«

Phichit tried for the third time, but he was still staring at the same point right in front of his feet. His body began to tremble as he imagined what Victor could tell him. He couldn't let his grades slip like that. This would be problematic.

He had had enough problems to time the training, studying and his heats. It all had to fit into his schedule and it worked well until now. There war no time for private tutoring to hold on to a C, because that would diminish training time.

 

»YUURI!«  
Again Phichit tried to get to him and this time he looked at him. He was scared. But beside that he felt something different buried under so much anxiety and fears. There was something growling inside him when he thought of being alone with Victor.

»Just snap out of it Yuuri, it's only a talk. He won't bite you or so«, his best friend teased softly and rubbed gently over his arm to soothe him a bit. 

 

He nodded slightly and let out a longer sigh.  
This restless feeling wasn't gone, but Phichit was right. Probably Victor would only discuss his grade and wanted to give some advice or offer help in getting a tutor. It was a teacher-student talk and nothing special. Nothing to worry about – he reminded himself of that for the rest of the day.

 

»I can wait for you if you want? We never visited the restaurant across the street and when you are done we could order something and you tell me everything he bothered you with?«

 

Phichit's eyebrows wiggled up and down and he smiled a bit because of this. The younger one always showed a bit of protectiveness around him, but he didn't mind. He liked it and so he agreed on that. It was better to have his friend near, to _know_ he was able to reach him fast.

 

»See you later, then«, he muttered and packed his things.

»And Yuuri? … No staring this time. He's no god, y'know!«

His corners of his mouth twitched at this comment, but he did not answer.  
He hurried to get to the first floor where there were some offices and directly went Victor's office and took another look at the nameplate, right next to the door – just to be sure.

 

He stood there for a few minutes and stared at the little sign, until he dared to raise his hand and knock timidly against the wood. His heart beat to his throat and he swallowed.

 

»Come in«, a muffled voice said from the other side and his fingers were trembling slightly as he reached for the door latch nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know, what you think :)
> 
> (I am thankful for every criticism or to hear your wishes.)


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't easy for him to open this door, because his hand was still a bit shaky. He stepped into the little room and slowly closed the door behind him again.  
When he turned to Victor, he lost himself in staring at him again. It wasn't avoidable since this man was so stunning and beautiful. Victor was sitting on a padded chair with his legs crossed over each other and leaning with an arm on the table to support his chin with his hand. He smiled at him like he did before and he didn't know how to react to this.Never before he was alone with this man and now they were completely alone in this room. It fueled his fantasy like nothing else did and he felt a light warmth in his cheeks. He had to say something to get it over with this awkward silence, but he felt so helpless. Like a stranded fish… 

 

»Please, have a seat.«

 

Victor didn't give him a choice and so he moved over to the small table and sat down. As he glanced over the wooden table once more he discovered two cups, which were still empty and when he looked back at Victor, the older one leaned a bit forward to him.

 

»You can also take your coat off, Yuuri. I think we'll have a longer talk now.«

 

Instead of objecting him, he took off his beanie and scarf, before he opened his coat to get it off in an unfortunate angle. He was so nervous and right under this he felt his anxiety soar up. He couldn't read anything in Victor's face as he risked a glimpse and immediately looked away as their eyes locked for a second.

 

»Wow, you really don't like me, huh?«

 

Victor leaned back and rubbed small circles over the wood of the round table. He nearly looked as if he wounded him right now, but he didn't, did he? He swalloed thickly as Victor's words finally got through to him.  
His eyes widened in shock and he gripped into the fabric of his jeans

 

»What? W-why should I?!«, he managed to bring out without too much stuttering. His voice was a bit higher than usual, but that was the result of his nerves being all on edge. But _he_ himself disliking Victor?! It was quite the opposite.

 

»It's okay, Yuuri. I am used to not being liked by everyone. It's impossible to meet everyone's expectations, but I am surprised, that you still chose French.«

 

His idol still smiled at him, but his words were sharp and a bit cold? Maybe he couldn't handle antipathy? It seemed like that, although Victor tried to belittle it.

 

»Am I here because of my grade like you said earlier or because you think I hold some grudge against you - what's definetly not true by the way?«

 

He was all tensed up, but still voiced it as if he wasn't an anxious mess on the inside. As if his heart didn't pound harder and his Omega didn't rejoice inside him because he was so close to his preferred Alpha. It wasn't easy to ignore the perfume in this room, that nearly clouded his mind. He almost missed the suprised look in Victor's face because of his distracting feelings.

 

»Maybe both?«, Victor answered with a bit of amusement. For a moment he tapped on the table, but then he stood up and reached out to a coffee machine. He then turned back to him with a can in one of his hands.

»It's really bad coffee… only filtered one, but maybe you still want some?«, he offered and Yuuri nodded. As Victor poured the coffee into the two cups he kept talking and this time he finally got to the topic.  
»So… I think you know that you are missing the basics in my class? Also you seem to often be mentally absent and don't work seriously on the tasks. It's pretty noticable how your seatmate's letting you copy or helps you out.«

 

Victor paused for a second and searched for the right words as he sat down again and took some sips from his cup. »So… do you think, French is the right choice for you? I mean, you could still switch to another course. You'd lose a semester, but your rankings are probably going to turn out better. I already know, that you are scoring best everywhere else.«

Speechless he stared at him and like in Victor's classes he wasn't able to figure out the right answer. Was... this man really kicking him out of his class? Or was he trying to help him to get a better recommondation? He wasn't sure which one it was and he was still interested in learning French, he really was!

And he won't tell this man, that he himself was the reason for this mess. He just couldn't concentrate on a thing near him. Once more he avoided eye-contact while his hands felt restless and wandered up and down over his thighs.

»I am interested in languages, but I'm not good at French, I guess. And I can handle one C grade. There is no problem...« His voice was really low this time and he left the cup with coffee untouched, although his throat felt dry. On the one hand Victor had a really good point, but on the other one his desire to see this man was really strong. He didn't want to bear with it to miss a chance to see Victor, it was also like he needed those hours. To please his omega just a little bit.

 

»Are you _that_ interested in _French_ , Yuuri?«

 

A soft breath grazed his ear and he suddenly realized, that Victor stood behind him. When did he get up and how could he miss that even?! But the moment was gone in the next second and his idol only stood behind him and tapped his lips with one finger as he tried to figure out a solution for both of them.

The longer Victor remained silent, the more time he had to stare again. With every tap with a fingertip he admired those soft lips, which somehow seemed a bit glossy to him and in the next second he remembered how Phichit told him not to stare - but he couldn't help it! His eyes followed down the beautiful line on Victor's neck to the collarbone before he was able to look to the ground. It was too obvious, if he'd keep it up like that.

»Mhm, you really are day-dreaming often, huh? I hope, it's good, though«, Victor teased him a little as his hand rested on Yuuri's shoulder. He squeezed him a bit there and he knew, that this wasn't meant to be a sexual thing, but he still felt a little shiver run down his spine. Why was Victor even such a touchy person? He knew, that he was like that with many students, but he'd never be used to it.

He let out a little sigh and tried to concentrate on something else as he nestled with the sleeves of his pullover.

 

»I am only nervous because of the upcoming competitions«, he murmured and that was somehow true. Then he felt Victor's gaze on his neck and his skin began to feel all prickly, where this man stared down on him. He swallowed harder and his throat was still so fucking dry, because the air felt thick around him while Victor took his time with an answer. His anxiety reached out to him and his breath quickened.

 

»Mhh... you seem to be honest. Maybe you only need a private tutor to knock the basics into your head?«, the older one considered, but he closed the distance between himself and his student in an instant. Slowly he bent over and his lips were close to brush Yuuri's earlobe.

 

»Should I look out for someone to polish your French skills, Yuuri?«

What? His eyes widened a bit as it got through to him. Were they still speaking about a language? He certainly felt really unsure about that, because Victor's voice sounded more teasing and ambiguous than ever. He bit on his cheek to keep his head clear and focused this time despite his fully tensed body. His face felt warmer than before and he searched for the best answer he could give. Victor was someone, who flirted with everyone, when he was given a chance and he wished to be confident enough to conter it only once in an also meaningful manner.

But he wasn't like that. All he felt was huge insecurity.

 

»I... think, I can ask Phichit«, he offered quietly and Victor released him. Just a second later he sat down infront of him again and smiled widely.

 

»Sounds like a good idea. But keep in mind, that I know some really good tutors to help you out. I don't want to let your grade drop any further and you have to work more in my class.«

He nodded and then Victor moved into his personal space again. Without seeing it coming, he was completely helpless and surprised when warm fingers touched his face, slowly settling under his chin to lift his head up so that they could look each other into the eyes. It was forced and still his heart pounded hard in his chest. Those blue eyes devoured him and Victor was too close to him. He actually saw the amusement in his eyes as his thumb gently rubbed over his skin.

 

»I'm looking forward to your collaboration then.«

 

In a swift move he got out of Victor's grip and the older one looked at least a bit surprised about that. But he already gathered his coat, beanie and scarf as well as his bagpack. He needed to get out and that as fast as possible. His actions didn't match the situation but he couldn't care less right now.

»Thank you for your concern regarding my grades«, he spluttered with his eyes glued to the ground. Then he left the room with high speed and didn't turn around anymore. All he wanted, was to leave, because he felt something growing inside him. A need, that wouldn't be satisfied with only a touch on such little skin contact they shared seconds ago.

 

He rushed through the corridors to the restrooms, where he hid in the first cabin and sat down on the toilet seat lid. A deep sigh escaped his lips and he tried to adjust his breathing. In and out. To calm down and to dispel the blooming desire inside him. Slowly he licked his lips as he remembered Victor's breath near his ear, his warm touch on his skin, those incredibly blue eyes directly staring at him.

That was no help at all.

He felt his trousers tenting a bit, but it shouldn't be visible in those tight jeans, right?  
He was just fine, or so he told himself, but in the end he stayed hidden in that cabin for another twenty minutes. It wasn't like Victor did much and he was sucha hopeless fool, whose fantasy got out of control.

 

 

When his mind settled down a bit and he stopped rubbing his chin, where Victor touched him earlier and he put his coat and scarf back on. He stuffed the beanie into one pocket of his coat after he left the restroom and the main builing.

Cold wind ran through his air and he made hiswa y through the café, where Phichit would be still waiting for him. Maybe a good talk with his best friend was, what he needed right now. Someone, who pulled him back into reality, before he did something really stupid...

 

»Yuuri!!«

 

Phichit called out to him, the second he opened the door and made it inside finally. He turned to the left, where his roomate waved to him from a table near the window, but a bit backwards, nearly separated from others. It was perfect, because he didn't want anyone to eavsdrop on the conversation they were going to have.

»That... was really long. What did you do, mh? Hopefully nothing, I wouldn't do?«, Phichit teased a bit and wiggled with his eyebrows as he took off his coat and scarf. As he sat down, he burried his face in his arms on the table and sighed longer than usual.

»I fucked up everything...«

»You mean, you did it with Victor? Wow, Yuuri. I know, you have a crush on him and so, but still... _wow_...«

»Not like that!!!«, he hissed and glared up to Phichit, who smiled at him. Oh, this guy was hell, he was pushing the right buttons everytime and today he just wanted to get him out of his comfortable shell again. That shell, that kept him safe from getting hurt.

»Then tell me, I treat you for a hot chocolate meanwhile.«

And he told him. He didn't leave out a thing and Phichit pointed out how his cheeks flushed again as he mentioned how Victor touched him and looked him in the eyes. Of course his best friend made fun of the crush he had, but it war clear, that Phichit meant to harm him. He sipped on his hot chocolate, which warmed him up a bit - not that it was really needed, he still felt hot enough from his 'talk' with Victor.

 

It was more out of frustration, that he sipped the calories in and surely he'd regret it later. But not for now.

 

»I am sure, he thinks I am weird...« He looked down at his drinking straw as Phichit let out a little giggle.

»You are only weird, because you didn't react to his flirts. I mean, _really_ , Yuuri? He did the 'French' thing to you. I thought he was more like ... the classic guy, who's subtle, but this is even better. And you just gave him the runaround. I bet you are the first one, who did this to him.«

 

The grip around his warm glass tightened as he listened and suddenly he felt full of shame. Did he miss a real chance or only a playful flirt? Victor was really close earlier, but normally Phichit told him, that he'd only hurt himself when he interpreted too much into this. So why didn't he tell him this now? Only because he was alone with Victor for the first time?

 

»Yuuri. I was joking, sorry. Do... do you feel alright? I mean, aren't you a bit happy? He seems to care about you. I can't remember he ever asked a student in to talk about bad grades.«

»Doesn't help much, Phichit«, Yuuri mumbled and Phichit let out a little sigh. It was always a nearly impossible task to rebuild Yuuri's little bit of confidence he had in himself.

»Sure. It's not like I heard you moaning his name while you were at it. I always pretended, I didn't hear, but the walls are really thin and you are not a silent one, Yuuri.« For a moment he enjoyed the shocked look Yuuri showed to him and how his face turned into different shades of red. Oh, he was sure, when there were fifty shades of grey, Yuuri could easily fill out fifty shades of red. He was blushing so easily and that was cute about him.

»Now, that I have you full attention, listen. Victor never did that before so maybe, _just maybe_ , you are something special. I can't say that for sure, but we can find out. First we will drub some French basics into your brain when we get home. And then we'll see how VIctor acts in the next days, ... deal?«

 

He smiled at his best friend and watched the red colour fading slowly, but a little flush remained on Yuuri's cheek bones. The glasses were in the way and sadly Yuuri didn't want to switch to contact lenses. For now he was happy with the muttered words, which sounded Japanese, but Yuuri face said it all. He accepted his suggestion and as far as he knew, Yuuri was more than glad, that he didn't mention anything about what he heard. Instead of discussing it further, they finished their drinks and left the café after that to head home.

 

Also he bluffed a bit. All he heard was small pant half a year ago, but now he knew for sure. Yuuri's crush was so much more than a little crush and his best friend didn't even realize it.

  
  
  
  


❋ ❋ ❋

 

 

»Wait. You really asked him, if he's interested in _French_?! Did you emphasize it like that earlier, too - or am I misjudging you?«, Chris smirked and leaned against the table in his small room. He simply nodded and shrugged with his shoulders. There were no bad intentions hidden in his actions, he only tried to get Yuuri out of this incredible thick and stiff shell. This guy was tensed up as if he feared to get eaten as a whole.

»Really, where are your manners, Victor? Yuuri is way to pure and innocent to answer such vulgar questions. Did you even try to be subtle? And here I was, thinking you'd really just give him a pep talk… before getting to the things, that really mattered for your own career and Yuuri's...«, he sighed and shook his head a little. This was unbelievable.

 

»I don't know why, but I liked his surprised look. It was there only for a second. And I am not sure, whether he got the hint or not. I was professional after that…« He didn''t even care about the little smile on his lips. Yuuri was a really cute guy, now, that he had the chance to look him over so close.

»We didn't get to the coaching point and only talked about his grades and how to improve them«, he admitted and that stopped even Chris' laughter.

»Okay? It's probably better that way. Maybe you should approach him on the ice and not at school. You are still his teacher and I don't even know how regulations are when you coach him. Can you be both? His teacher and coach? You'd see him several hours a day, can you still keep it on a neutral ground? I know you and you tend to keep it all secretive, to drop a bomb right before the Grand Prix event starts. But this is not only about you, it's also about Yuuri. You have a responsibility there and you can't run from it like you did from the world years ago.«

Chris tried the coffee he offered him some minutes ago, but he only grimaced and pushed the mug to the other side of the table. The coffee was really bad, but it was still coffee and he was used to the bad taste already.

»You are failing at giving me a pep talk now, Chris«, he murmured a little. Chris was way to worried about this student, but maybe there was a bit more hidden under this care? But Yuuri wasn't really Chris' type, right? Chris preferred Omega and Yuuri was at least a Beta.

»I didn't intend to give you one. It's just … Yuuri's heart is fragile like glass. I've seen him crying not only once after messing up at the Grand Prix Finals. He's taking everything to his heart and thinks twice over every decision he's making. So… I guess I don't want to stand by and see how you break him apart. When you want to coach him, I'll support you – but you can't drop him like you did with Plisetsky.«

 

Surprised he looked up and met Chris' green eyes. It was rare, that Chris brought up Yuri Plisetsky. They were on bad terms since he left Russia in a rush and because of a mood swing, but Chris was well aware of that.

»I don't intend to leave or to let him down. You've shown me, that he has potential and I want to bring the best out of him. I want to try it, is that enough for you?« He smiled at Chris, because he was honest with him. And he respected Chris' intentions to protect Yuuri and he understood.

 

Yuuri had this aura around him, which raised the need to embrace and curl him up in a soft blanket and whisper into his ear, that it's going to be alright. Oh and he wanted to play with exactly those vibes on the ice. He was able to transform Yuuri into an athlete, who'd lure them all in with it.

 

Yuuri could surprise them all and use his aura to his advantage. He had to show him as soon as possible…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit late, but I struggled with Yuuri's & Victor's talk. It turned awkward instead of flirty, but I think that fits them better as a first :x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked why I use different signs for direct speach ( »....«)  
> This is only a German thing, please let me know it this distracts you too much, I can still change everything to the usual for you ("...")

»Yuuri, that is really basic. How did you miss that?! Are you serious?«, Phichit rarely freaked out, but today seemed to be such a day. And all of this because of his French course and his - now not so great anymore - idea, that Phichit would be a good tutor. He thought that his best friend was suited to help him out, because he wasn't distracted, when he was taught something by him.

 

But here they were, sitting in the living room and Phichit became exasperated with him. He swallowed and tried to not feel ashamed, he also failed at that. He noticed his cheeks getting hotter within seconds while he felt more and more ashamed of the things he lacked in this subject.

 

»Okay, once more... this is _really_ basic. In French every noun has its own gender. Masculine or feminine. You use _le_ for masculine nouns and _la_ for feminine nouns. The plural one for both is _les_. Those are the definite articles. At least you know the indefinte ones. How did you even get a C grade until now, when you missed this?«

Phichit glanced over to him, while he wrote down, what he was told. When he looked back up, he shrugged with his shoulders and bit his bottom lip for some seconds.

»I am always getting an A in the vocabulary tests«, he murmured, although it was the truth. Those tests somehow compensated his bad grammar marks, though this wouldn't be possible anymore in the near future. So he had no choice than to catch up on all the stuff he missed while he admired Victor in class.

 

»I can't believe that... okay, nevermind, we get you through the first three grammar sections for now. And don't you dare to slack off and thinking about Victor now«, Phichit teased him with a little smile.

His flushed cheeks turned a little darker and he finally nodded, so that Phichit would continue...

  
  
  
  


❋ ❋ ❋

 

It was late this evening when they rushed over to the ice rink. What they did wasn't strictly forbidden, but he still felt a little on guard when they entered the rink so late. He enjoyed the silence though and the times, when they were able to skate like they wanted to. Without Celestino, who barked commands from the ranks lately as if they were beginners and without prying students, who often joined the rink only to take a look at the skaters. Since the rink was open to the public they couldn't do a thing about it.

 

Some girls even tried to hit on them and he was glad, that Phichit had enough charme, to turn them down in an elegant way.

If Phichit had not been with him, he could not have said no. Simply from pure courtesy.

Today they were alone and as he stepped on the ice, he closed his eyes and drew some lazy circles on the perfectly frozen surface. Even the sound how his blade notched into the ice was audible this time and he smiled a bit. He liked it and as Phichit joined him, they only skated in a playful way, to make themselves comfortable again and to forget about the stressful days with Celestino for some minutes.

 

»Which one do you want to try?«, Phichit asked and skated some circles backwards around him, humming a little while waiting for his answer.

»The Salchow«, he said immediately and dark eyes locked with his own. Phichit stopped right infront of him and seemed to hesitate.  
»Are you sure? You fell pretty bad last time.«

 

Phichit really worried about him, but there was no need to and that's why he moved a bit, tried to warm up a bit more before starting real practice.  
»I know how to prevent real crashes, so it's gonna be okay. And I won't waste the time we invested to watch all the videos of Yuri Plisetsky's Junior Grand Prix Final.«

He stretched a bit more and ignored Phichit's deep sigh, which made clear that he didn't like the idea. But he was used to train alone, even without Phichit and then he also practiced jumps Celestino never let him try out. Sometimes he felt like his coach suffocated him in a very slow way, because he was elsewhere with his heart and occupied with his personal problems.  
Probably he understood that all to well, because he was the number one skater in the world, whose feelings affected his performance on the ice like noone else's did. That's why he kept his mouth shut, but Celestino's coaching was off for weeks now and even Phichit considered going back to Thailand. He dropped that bomb last week and said that it was only a thought, but the reason was clear. There was no future for him here when their coach wasn't useful.

 

»We have no choice, I guess«, Phichit murmured and sighed a little. That was rare and so he bumped his shoulder slightly against Phichit's. »And we are going to be fine. You forgot to mention that«, he added and smiled at his best friend. It didn't suit the younger one to sulk about their situation and he liked the happy and smiling Phichit ways better.

 

They shook the weird mood off and first he helped Phichit with the jumps for his program: some toe loops and that was at least one jump he never fucked up; so he corrected Phichit's form whenever it was needed and he didn't hold back with some feedback. Even Phichit had problems with his free leg, but they worked on it and he filmed the last jump with Phichit's smartphone to look it over with him on the next day.

 

 

»One more time«, Yuuri wheezed for the fifth time now and he felt Phichit's stare on his back. It was past 11pm already and Phichit tried hard in holding a yawn back in his throat.  
He didn't land the Salchow once like he wanted to, either he crashed or he had to help himself out with one hand on the ice. This was frustrating and he only wanted to go home when he felt something satisfying today. He _needed_ something positive before the day ended.

 

»You... can go home, you are tired. I only do some more rounds and want to try out at least one routine«, he said in a soft tone and Phichit watched him with sleepy eyes.

»Just go, it's okay.« He smiled at Phichit and was sure, that this guy could sleep while standing there now and was only still here, because he wanted to help him and repay the favour from earlier. It wasn't necessary and he appreciated the time Phichit spent with him until now. That was really more than enough, because his friend also helped him out with French today.

 

»Is it really okay, when I go?«

 

»Yes, of course. Just go. I have nothing scheduled for tomorrow morning, but you have! I'll be back in an hour or so, too.«

Phichit nodded and probably only accepted that offer because he was too tired to argue with him at the moment. He skated to the entrance and watched Phichit changing shoes and grabbing some things, he stuffed back into his bag. Then he waved at him and with a 'see you tomorrow then' he walked off and left him alone at the rink.

 

Now that he was by himself he took a break for some minutes and drank a bit water to get more hydrated. Meanwhile he scrolled through his phone and thought about the routine he wanted to skate. There were few possibilities. He could skate his own ones or the one of Victor. The last one his idol skated before his accident occured.

 

Yes, he wanted to try this one again.

 

He plugged his phone into the music station and tapped on the screen and the music would start automatically in fifteen seconds. That was enough time to skate into the middle of the rink and to get into his - or more Victor's - starting pose.

The first sounds of the aria echoed over the ice and his body moved by itself. Like Victor, he looked up, almost tormented by emotions only he alone felt, and drove his arms over his head, embracing himself while he was making the first turn.

Together with the music he moved on the ice, because the step combinations had never been a problem for him.  
He was especially known for complicated step sequences and Victor's were anything but complicated - at least for him. He was in rhythm with the music, let himself be pushed by the notes, and did not think about what was coming next. He just _knew_ it.

Quadruple Lutz.

Difficult but feasible and he landed this one pretty clean - but not perfect. The bigger problem was rather what was waiting for him next. And he hoped he would not insult Victor or his program if he did not nail it while only trying.  
He had enough momentum as he jumped and also the rotations agreed when he jumped Victor's signature move.

Quadruple Flip.

When he landed, his hand touched the ice and he felt how deep his blade cut into the surface. He continued, started the next step combination right away.

What followed was the Triple Axel, into which he had to start backwards. This made the jump more difficult, but surprisingly, today it worked without problems somehow.  
He felt his own body tension, built it up even more and turned on the ice into a spin until the music whispered to him that it was time to go on.  
Victor had the most difficult combinations ever at the beginning and his flip was really the most complicated in that program from years ago. He was through with it and concentrated on his steps and spins for now.

The following step combination gave him a moment to rest, while showing some figures like the spread Eagle. He rotated on the ice, presented his body tension, and he played a bit with his charme, as Victor did on the ice, before moving back to the middle of the rink for the sitting spin. It was a difficult part for him because he had to control the swing and had to get up while spinning.

After he had done it to his satisfaction, he ran across the ice until he finally jumped the quadruple salchow like the music demanded it. At the landing his hand was on the ice again. Well, shit. He had simply blown this jump and only prevented a crash right now. Although his hand burned, he went on and he heard the music already sharpen.

Other step combinations followed, twists, a triple lutz, further rotations. His lungs were already burning, gnawing at oxygen, but he was not finished yet. He never tried to skate a whole routine at the end of his training, when fatigue was on its peak. That was hard. Very hard.

A triple flip followed.Then some step sequences and a few rotations to fill the parts between the jumps.  
He jumped the quad-triple toe loop and was surprised by the fact that it worked. He had rarely jumped this one by starting backwards. Perhaps it was also the adrenaline that pushed him at that moment as well as the endorphins as he felt that he was better than usual.  
There was only one element left- the combination Spin.

Everything turned around him and just for a moment he closed his eyes, listened to the music as he straightened up in his rhythm and slowly let the spin end. As he stood, the music ended and he had reached his end position. His cheeks were reddened and he breathed the oxygen into his lungs until he allowed himself to let go.

He loosened his pose as he suddenly heard a loud clapping and cringed. He looked frightened at the rink entrance, but he could only see everything really blurred without his glasses. 

 

»The Salchow wasn't good. Really bad, to be honest. You should be able to jump this one in an elegant way by now. I'll let you get away with the messed-up flip, though.«

He knew this voice _too_ well and his whole body started to stiffen up. Oh, he really fucked up badly and embarrassed himself at a whole new level.

Please, couldn't he just disappear now?!

  
  
  
  


❋ ❋ ❋

 

It was almost 12pm as he packed his skates and training clothes into a bag and decided to visit the rink again.

Even though he had not appeared publicly since his injury, he had never given up ice skating entirely. That was impossible for him, because the ice attracted him like moths that were drawn to the light.

 

And at night he had the rink for his own. Noone would disturb him or interfere with the routine he was planning for Yuuri Katsuki - in case his student was going to accept the offer he still had to present to him.

 

His apartment was close to the university, so he had only a five-minute walk to the ice rink. To his own surprise, he recognized light in the hall and the entrance was not closed as usual and he knew, that not many people had a key. The hall was public, so maybe someone used the late hours for some extra training to avoid snoopy people.

 

As his curiosity roused, he opened the door as quiet as possible and moved really slow. He wanted to see who trained so late and maybe he'd leave, if he did not like who seized the ice this late. When he passed the corridor he stopped before stepping nearer to the rink, because he was hidden in the shadows like this. Just like last time when he observed Yuuri's training with Chris for some minutes to get a first impression of this guy.

 

His eyes widened as it was noone else but Yuuri who moved around on the ice and seemed to be lost in his thoughts. But not long enough, because he skated to the entrance and plugged his phone into a station, which provided extra speakers and allowed to play music from other devices.

 

Yuuri skated into the middle of the ice and his bag nearly slipped out of his hand as he recognized the starting pose even before the music started. What was he doing… he couldn't be trying to skate his routine, could he? That was insane. Noone was able to skate it except himself. He made absolutely sure of that.

 

And now he was here, hiding in the shadows and his eyes were glued to the man on the ice. He couldn't look away as Yuuri started to move and although he was well aware, that this was his own choreography, it didn't feel like it. No, it was more like Yuuri made this routine to his very own.

His moves were beautiful and the step sequences looked so much easier when Yuuri skated them. It looked almost playful and he wanted to see more. Since his injury he surpressed his passion and tried to not get to consumed with it again. He always negotiated a return to the world and now he felt overwhelmed by the burning and longing feeling deep inside him. It still managed to fire him up so much, that it was nearly scaring.

Without noticing he stepped out of the corridor and stood near the entrance to the rink, to follow Yuuri's movements better with his eyes. Even as the younger man nearly crashed and made some obvious mistakes, he couldn't avert his gaze. Yuuri _made_ him look at him. It was the way he moved in rhythm with the music, nearly as if _he_ was the one who produced it.

 

Yuuri was amazing. Talented. Elegant. And so damn beautiful.

 

As the music ended he smiled brightly and clapped his hands show his respect to the young skater. He also registered how the younger boy frightened, but he couldn't care less now. Maybe today was still the best opportunity to tell Yuuri, what he wanted to do with him besides increasing his French grade.

 

»The Salchow wasn't good. Really bad, to be honest. You should be able to jump this one in an elegant way by now. I'll let you get away with the messed-up flip, though«, his voice filled the silence between them and he waited for Yuuri to skate over to him and to talk some more. Yes, he wanted to talk more to him. So much more.

He was really forgiving him the incomplete flip. After all that was his own signature move and until now only he mastered it in a way, that allowed him to present it perfectly in competitions until two years ago. The quadruple flip was really diffucult and he was suprised, that Yuuri got enough rotations after all. It was impressive and his interest in this young man now reached its peak.

  
  
  
  


❋ ❋ ❋

 

He felt like he wasn't able to move anymore. The thoughts in his head were confusing him and everytime he thought that he sorted them, there were new ones coming in and it started from scratch.  
One thing was really clear to him. The person near the rink entrance was Victor. No one else, because he would recognize his voice everywhere and everytime.  
And he was criticized by this man just seconds ago. A shiver ran down his back and he wasn't sure whether he felt excited or only scared. Maybe even... both?

As he moved again his body felt tired and still stiff. Slowly he returned to the rink entrance and grabbed his glasses to put them back onto his nose. In a really shy manner his gaze slipped to Victor and then back to the music station, where he unplugged his phone as fast as possible.  
He was still running circles in his head, because Victor didn't say another word. The older man remained silent and stared at him with his sparkling blue eyes as if he'd seen something really entertaining, but that couldn't be true, right?

 

»I... am sorry«, he managed to get those words out of his dry mouth somehow and strictly avoided eye contact at all costs. It got through to him slowly, that Victor watched this right now... it really must have offended him.

»Sorry for what? The Salchow? Like I said, you really should be able to nail this one. That was a bit embarrassing to watch, yes. Ah and maybe you could slim down a little more? You gained some weight since the Grand Prix Final, huh? But I liked your step sequences and it is _amazing_ that you can manage the quadruple flip.«

His whole composure dropped in an instant as Victor talked to him in such a casual way. He couldn't believe what this man told him here like they were old friends, who were used to exchange feedback about routines like this. They definetly weren't and... did this man insult him because of his weight right now?  
Unbelievable.  
Victor really just insulted and then complimented him within a few sentences.  
It felt like a rollercoaster and he was unable to tell what Victor really thought about him now. Was it bad or good? How should he interpret this criticism now?! It only made him feel awkward.

 

»I will ... work on it.« He wasn't able to say more than that. Now he had regrets about sending Phichit home earlier, because he felt uncomfortable being alone with the man of his dreams.

 

»Why not right now? Together with me?«, Victor offered and closed the distance between them with a few steps.

»What? No, I mean... I can't.« As Victor closed the distance he tried to maintain it. He stepped backwards until he felt the wall of the rink in his back. His omega yelled that he was trapped and he realized it, too, as Victor approached him again with a more playful smile on his shiny lips as if he enjoyed this.

»Why? I could show you how to land it just perfectly. I _]want_ to show you, Yuuri.« Victor closed their distance completely and supported himself on the rink wall as he placed his hands on the left and right of him. He was cornered by this man.  
With big eyes he looked up to him and his heart pounded loud in his chest as their eyes locked and he felt like he was drawn into this intense blue. His knees felt weak, more like pudding suddenly and Victor was still way too close to him.  
Did this man even know the meaning of private space or did he only not care about that?

»What do you... mean? Why should you waste time with someone like me?«, he finally got it together and averted his eyes again, unable to look at this man any longer without giving in to primal instincts, that wanted to mate this man. Yes, he had it really bad and it didn't help that Victor trapped him against a wall like he was his prey.

»Like I said. I want to show you the things you could do... because I want to coach you, Yuuri. Don't you know how amazing and beautiful you are, when you skate like this? You'd be able to beat everyone only with this charme of yours...«

Victor smiled at him, his eyes full of honest interest and he couldn't handle it. He wanted what? Coach him? Why even? He didn't understand and his anxiety fired up in him like a sky rocket. He had no clue, what happened here and why Victor even was at the rink in the middle of the night...

 

»You want _what_?!«, he whispered and all that was left in him was confusion and a warm fuzzy feeling, which slowly swelled up.

.  
.  
.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is stronger than you all thought ;) He can manage!
> 
> I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you guys. Thank you for your lovely comments and support.

His breath quickened while Victor stayed so close to him and smiled at him like he has never seen him smile before. It was breathtaking and he needed the oxygen right now. His body reacted to this man and it didn't do him any good, that Victor trapped him at the rink wall. He felt like prey and this man was going to devour him now, to take what was his.

Blue eyes locked with his own and he couldn't look away. Victor pulled him in and he felt the desire to touch and kiss him increasing. He _never_ felt the urge to get kissed, touched or to get intimate with another person until his mind confronted him with Victor. It still felt weird, it frightened him and right now he had no control over this situation, which triggered his anxiety even more.  
Cold shivers ran down his spine and fueled the confusion of his mind, which jumped back and forth between being a scared wreck and being aroused. His legs shook and he tried to hold himself up as he gripped the rink wall behind him a bit harder than necessary.

Somehow he managed to take some deep breaths in to calm his nerves a bit. This time it didn't work so well, because he caught himself staring at this beautiful heart-shaped mouth infront of him. Those lips looked so soft and he imagined how they would feel on his bare skin. Or even better, how they'd feel when this man knelt before him to taste all of him. He wanted to see the surprised look in these bright eyes when Victor tasted him and realized, what he really was. What they could be together. Alpha and Omega.

Those were the completely wrong and misplaced thoughts he could have right now, but he was helpless - again.

He always surpressed this slutty side of him because he wasn't able to accept this part of himself fully. He hated the fact, that he was so weak and just spiraled deeper into his own negativeness, whenever those thoughts popped up in his head.

But for now, he had to focus on what was infront of him and the cause of his body slowly burning up.

 

"Like I said, Yuuri, I want to coach you. But I guess you don't want me to?", Victor's voice was much quieter than before and the light in his eyes seemed to fade away right infront of him.

His own eyes grew wider and he hesitantly raised his hands to wave nervously through the air. "N-no! No, no... that's not what I meant", he stuttered with his cheeks still flushed in a bright red. He watched how Victor tilted his head a bit to the left and waited for further explanations.

"I - ... why would you even want that? C-coach me? That's ridiculous! There are far better choices than me."

 

He heard how Victor huffed and looked a bit annoyed as he answered with all honesty he could gather up right now. This wasn't satisfying for the older one, but it was the truth.

 

"Chris warned me that you have really low self-confidence, but this is _unbelievable_. You are aware of the technical skill my programs from back then have, right? And _you_ just skated them with a grace and elegance even I didn't manage to achieve. There were some mistakes, but the whole picture was so lovely, Yuuri. _You_ are beautiful. There is so much more you could show the world, when you let me coach you. Don't you want to win sometimes? Don't you want to show all those people off who are badmouthing you?"

Heat rushed into his cheeks as Victor told him that he was beautiful and his body tensed up even more. This time Victor seemed to notice it though, because he released him as he took a step back and didn't corner him up like prey anymore. His whole face burned as Victor called him beautiful and from his lips it sounded so much more real. He wanted to tell him off like he did when Phichit told him, that he was cute or beautiful, but he wasn't able to. Not when his heart fluttered in his chest like a little bird as Victor handed him over the warter bottle from the nearest seat.

"I also want to win", he answered slowly, while he tried to open up the water bottle with shaky hands. He took some sips from the bottle, then clenched his hands around it, because he never got the chance to talk about this. Victor was the first one who asked him so directly.  
"It's never enough. I fail at competitions no matter how hard I work beforehand and I can't bear this anymore. That's why I can't see what you see in me, I guess...?"

 

"You are really surprising, Yuuri." Victor let out a little chuckle and tapped his lips with a finger while he was taking this in.  
He felt stared at again, but it was less intense unlike before when he felt trapped against a wall. "Excuse me...?", he whispered, but Victor only smiled at him.

"I never met someone so full of doubts." Victor sat down on a near seat and sent him a little smile. "I come here sometimes at night. Just like you, I want to skate when noone can see and judge me. I can't let go of the ice completely and it's a shame that I can't do all the jumps anymore since my leg isn't how it used to be - but I am still longing for this feeling. Standing on the ice to perform, to tell a story and to pull everyone into it... that was everything for me. I truly loved it, even more than I cared about winning."

Victor paused for a moment and he was unsure whether he should answer or even comfort this man now. Something inside him was aching and he felt the need to get closer, so he could carress his hair and tell him, that he was still stunning and pulling people in. He was special and now, just for a few seconds, he looked like a broken doll to him, what left a blistering pain in his chest behind.

 

"How do you feel about giving me this season? Only let me coach you this season and when you can't get to the podium I withdraw. I am only asking for this one season. Chris told me you are thinking about retiring, so you don't have anything to loose, right? Since you never won a medal?"

 

Wow. The image of a broken doll was gone in an instant and for the first time he felt truly insulted. To top it, Victor still smiled at him and thought, that this talk was pretty normal. This man was really something else. He puffed a bit and pulled some of his hair backwards. In some way Victor was right, because he really played with the thought of giving up and retiring. He was twentythree already and skaters were only competitive for a very short time. There was not really anything he could loose and it wasn't helping him, that the omega inside him rejoiced constantly as his mind wasn't able to figure some reasons out to decline this offer.

"Maybe it's worth a try?"

His fingers played nervously with the hem of his shirt until he brought up the courage to look into Victor's eyes again. The man was glowing right before his eyes and raised to his feet to close the distance between them. He was caught unguarded as Victor embraced him and he was pulled against a muscular body, that was so promising in more delicate ways. It was a tight hug and he felt how the older man squeezed him a bit, because he seemed to be so happy about the outcome now.  
For himself it was much worse, because his face was pressed against Victor's shoulder and he was so close to his neck, that he breathed in deeper, full of hopes to get a hint of Victor's true scent - but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing as it should be by law. Disappointment washed over him and he was close to let out a frustrated whimper, but still got a hold of himself as Victor released him from his arms and looked at him with glittery eyes.

"I'll make you win gold, Yuuri."

He smiled a bit weak at Victor and felt suddenly embarrassed again, because they were still so close and he took a step back out of caution. Then he walked over to his own bag and searched for his phone to check the time. It was pretty late already and he gulped down the guilt as he imagined, that Phichit might wait for him like he often did. He was pretty tired earlier, but it wouldn't be the first time, that Phichit pushed his own limits of exhaustion just to make sure, that his friends were alright.

 

"I have to go, it's far too late already." It sounded forced as he told Victor, because he craved to stay here. Even if it meant that he'd just listen to Victor - he could do this for hours! Only listen to his voice and the stories, this man had to tell. Just being the two of them at this rink made his heart race again as his fantasy was running wild again.  
Before he left they even exchanged phone numbers since Victor really insisted on it. As he left the older one put on his own skates and got on the ice, but he averted his eyes and walked home to not get further distracted...

  
  
  


❋ ❋ ❋

 

He was told off by Phichit as soon as he stepped a foot into their flat. It was past 2am already and as he guessed, Phichit has waited for him to come home. It was unbelievable, but this guy was really like a mother to him although Phichit was the younger one here. The scolding was shorter than usual, because his roommate was so tired he was barely able to stand on his own feet. And this guy had some lectures in the morning unlike himself.

After the needed shower he lay down on his bed and scrolled through the contacts of his phone until he found the newest one. It felt still unreal, that Victor put in his number. He owned Victor Nikiforov's private phone number. How many people on this world would want to switch places with him right now? Probably more than thousands...

He stared at the number sequence and couldn't hold back the happy smile anymore, that formed itself on his lips. There was this fluttered feeling again and he locked the screen to put his phone back to the night stand, where he plugged it with the charger.

As soon as he curled up in his bedsheets and turned off the light, he felt some itchiness, that seemed to crawl directly under his skin. It was weird and he moved around nervously under the sheets. There was no position to his liking and he sighed heavier as images of Victor flashed back through his mind. Obviously his omega side was not pleased with the end of the day yet.

Every little hair on his body was standing up as if electrified as he remembered not the gracious hug, but the situation before. The way Victor trapped him against the rink wall and built up infront of him as if he was the omega he chased and courted for months, so that his patience was used up. Those thoughts were unwelcomed for him right now and he wanted to fight them, push them aside and lock them up deep inside, so that they wouldn't find a way back to his mind... but it didn't work.

His breath deepened as he imagined Victor coming even closer, pushing his chin upwards so he could see his bright blue eyes, which looked at him with such earnest interest.  
Instincts took over and he was too tired to fight them at all. The itching under his skin turned into a low burning that made him crave to be touched and he wanted to be held by strong arms. A almost quiet, very soft moan fell from his lips as he thought of the possibility of kissing. Slow and deep, tongue interwining with Victor's at the rink, while the Alpha pressed him against the wall to claim him.  
One hand slipped under his shirt as he wished it'd be Victor's. His fingertips drew little circles around his sensitive nipples, which hardened although it was nearly no real stimulation.  
Was he really this pent up again...?  
Small whimpers escaped his mouth as he pinched his right nipple gently.  
In his mind it was still Victor, who pushed his shirt upwards, carressed his skin with those long fingers and nipped at his light pink nipples until they'd turn red. Then he would cover them in kisses and suck on the left one to make him loose his mind even more.

 

He pulled a little harder on his sensitive nipple and kept his voice low, so that Phichit wouldn't hear him. Arousal slowly trickled through his body and this time it just felt overwhelming. It wasn't only this needy feeling he often faced, when his instincts were to strong and were to overtake him. Today he was in control and it was a first in a long time that he truly enjoyed, what he did.  
His legs were rubbing against each other to get some stimulation out of it as he thought how Victor would touch him after pulling down his pants.  
The parts, where Victor touched him earlier while he was hugging him his skin still burned a bit more than the rest. At this moment Victor felt so incredible warm, strong and like the one and only safe spot in this world.

Yes, he wanted to show Victor his body, to be bold infront of him and to see the hunger in those blue eyes, when he stood naked infront of the alpha he lusted after for years now. In his fantasy he was never one of the shy ones, here he could do everything, that crossed his mind and so he saw himself naked infront of Victor, presenting himself to his alpha just at the rink wall.

The right hand stroke down over his stomach, pulled down the far to tight briefs before he touched his hardened length in a gentle way. A few times he pushed his hand up and down, suffocating his louder moans in his cushions as he bit into them. Only the thought of Victor's hands on his skin made him wet and more than ready for an alpha to take him as his cock already felt like it's going to burst soon.

His left hand found its way between his cheeks and his fingers circled around his muscle, that puckered under the stimulation and there was simply a little push needed to get at least two fingers in. The following sensation washed over his body, he curved his back beautifully and moaned a little lower as his fingers reached his sweet spot. For now his left hand wasn't part of his own body as he imagined it to be Victor, who made him feel less empty and more loved and beautiful.  
He clearly remembered, that today this man called him beautiful in more ways anyone ever did and it made his heart rate race again. Yes, he wanted this. Wanted more of that and of Victor. His impatience was really strong today...

Something was still missing and his omega searched for _his_ scent. He needed more. So much more. The alpha scent, that he couldn't smell on the older one earlier. Desperately he knelt on the bed after releasing his throbbing cock and so he now tugged on his training clothes and he was a lucky one. As he pressed his shirt to his face there was a slight note of Victor's cologne and without noticing, it made him purr happily for a moment, before his desires took over again.

He lasted only a few lazy strokes with his hand around his dick as the scent of Victor's perfume set him on edge. His hips arched back and forth as he was far to lost as his entire body shook heavenly while his cock not only released him of the physical need, but also set his mind free from the fantasies, he always tried to hold inside, to bury them alive. With a low voice he gasped Victor's name a few times into his soft pillows in the afterglow.

Somehow he even managed to stuff his louder moans with his shirt so that Phichit wouldn't wake up and hear him. But right now he couldn't even think of this, because he felt a little high as his hormones kicked in and allowed his body to finally relax and cuddle into his training shirt with this more than alluring smell on it.  
He really couldn't help the happy purring sounds, that escaped him as he curled up in his bed with a good, more satisfied feeling inside since a really long, long time - all because for the first time ever in his life he felt truly wanted, even if it was only for skating.

  
  
  


❋ ❋ ❋

 

Bright light dazzled him the next morning and he groaned a little, before shifting in his bed and tugging at the blankets to get more comfortable. Normally he would go back to sleep in an instant, but at just this moment his phone buzzed on the night stand and he felt a not so nice, sticky feeling between his thighs.

He slowly remembered what he did last night and grabbed the bed sheets a bit tighter than necessary as his whole face felt warm and flushed. Again it felt so embarrassing, but he couldn't deny that he felt a little better for now. With one hand he reached out for his phone and uplugged it from the charger. He really hoped, that this wasn't a message from Phichit about last night...

There was one new message and he had to read it at least twice, because his heart just skipped one or two beats as he stared on the display.

 

_Good morning, Yuuri. Let's meet up at the rink today at 9pm. I made sure noone's there today, so we can work together without anyone disturbing us._

 

.  
.  
.


	7. Chapter 7

He felt the shaking in his fingers, but there was nothing he could do to make it stop right now. It wasn't a dream. All of this really happened yesterday and it came back in flashes to his mind.  
The way Victor appeared and made absolutely clear, what he wanted to try out with him. He even was called beautiful by the man he was head over heels for since about eight years. When he thought back of his room at home, plastered in all of the posters of Victor and turned around now, it was all the same like back then - before he presented.  
He liked to be surrounded by Victor, even if it was only a picture he could admire as much as he wanted to.

In fact Phichit asked him, when it all started out of curiosity, but his memories were a little blurry.  
When he was still a kid, he idolised this man because of his achievements on the ice, the beautiful performances and his kind attitude, wherever Victor went. Yes, he looked up to him for years until his presentation kicked in and turned his whole world upside down.

With fifteen he had to learn that he didn't simply _like_ Victor as everyone else did.  
No, he adored him. His body and soul were aching to get close to him, touch him, getting touched and to make love to his idol. And that wasn't all. Back then he presented as an Omega and so his body craved to be breeded, to be held by an Alpha, who would protect him.  
He rembered the horror he felt as if it was yesterday as those thoughts devoured him and noone was there to help him or to convince him, that it was normal to feel this way. And that it wouldn't last forever. Everyone around him was overchallenged with him being an Omega.

 

Also he would never be able to forget the shocked faces of his parents when it was undeniable, that he was an Omega. They had to shut the inn down for his whole first heat, because his smell had been strong and appealing even for Alphas on suppressants. Since both his parents were Beta, they had their hopes up, that their only son would also present at least as Beta.

His sister presented as an Alpha when he was still little and that's why he never understood the fuss they all made about him being an Omega. To have one Alpha in the family line was enough, wasn't it? At least Mari stayed by his side and never treated him differently but his sister couldn't replace the parental love he missed out in the years until he turned eighteen.

 

Now he knew how normal it was to have those thoughts, but he was young and inexperienced back then- not that his experience increased over the years. So all that was left after his first heat, was a feeling of being disgusting for having such vulgar fantasies and needs. All this time there was noone to talk to, or better said, to trust _enough_ to start a conversation about such a delicate matter.

 

So the good memories ended when he presented and when his parents started to treat him so different.  
Maybe they didn't even do it with any bad intention, but it lead him to be already touch starved and pretty low self-confidence when he left for Detroit as soon as he turned eighteen. With that he just tried to turn his back at everything, that seemed to hurt him and ran away as fast as possible to leave behind, what was haunting him at a place that was meant to be home.

  
  
  
  


❋ ❋ ❋ _8 years earlier_ ❋ ❋ ❋ 

 

"I am back!", he said as quiet as possible when he stood in the hallway and looked out for someone. Luckily there was noone in his sight and so he ran upstairs to bring his backpack to his room as well as the bag with his skates. He was fortunate that he was able to sneak in unseen, so he couldn't get scolded for being so late. It was already dark outside and his father told him to help out at the onsen today, but he lost his track of time while training some figures on the ice with Yuuko - again.

As fast as he could he took his clothes off, showered and put his casual rags on. His hair was still a little wet on the ends as he shooed through the inn. His bare feet made no noise on the wooden floor, but he was caught nevertheless.

"Yuuuuri~...."  
He nearly squeaked as he heard his name rolled out like this, but his sister had already grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind her without saying another word. Mari didn't even look at him as they rushed through the inn to the more private rooms, where his older sister pushed him into one of the storage rooms they used for preparations.

"You are late again, Yuuri", she scolded him immediately as she let go of his wrist, but she kept her voice low as she sat down and huffed a bit. "I can't always cover up for you, so just don't get your head stuck in the clouds all the time, dummy", she added in kinder tone and ran her fingers through his raven hair a few times.  
"Thank you", he whispered, because he didn't want to argue about ice skating again with his parents and how he missed his duties because of it.

"You have to make this up to me some time", she replied and winked at him. It wasn't the first time, that Mari covered for him and he always repaid this favour. It als wouldn't be the last time and he loved his sister for the way she cared and didn't make fun of his dreams and lead him on instead. 

 

Mari hummed a bit and pointed at all the baskets filled with fresh towels, which needed to be folded. He couldn't help the little sigh that escaped his lips as he started with the work as well as his sister, but he had good company, so it wasn't bad at all.

 

An hour and much talking about ice skating as well as about Yuuko later they finished folding all the towels accurately and only had to get them to the baths to stock them up. Mari filled them up in the women's section while he did so for the men. The remaining towels were placed in another storage room near the bath for later.  
As Mari piled up the baskets his stomach rumbled a few times and his sister looked at him with a teasing smile.

"When you eat as much as yesterday, you'll gain even more weight."

"I am not! I... I am still growing!", he countered, but he also felt how something warm crawled up his cheeks. He really gained some weight in the last two weeks and was eating a lot more than usual. This hunger was almost unreal, but he couldn't help it and was only hoping, that this would solve itself with a next growth spurt. There had to be one!

"I know, I know... but maybe you are going to become as round as Dad", Mari laughed and patted his head again as he turned around to leave the storage room, before his sister could say other sings, that wouldn't help in this situation. But right before he slid the door open again, Mari's hand grabbed his shoulder and he heard how she breathed in deeper than usual.

"Yuuri... You smell. A bit sweet. Do you have a new shampoo?"

"No, I don't... it's the same as always", he answered confused and Mari looked startled. Her face looked truly worried, but a few seconds later this emotion vanished and she shrugged with her shoulders.

"Might be the fresh smell of the towels as well... let's get some dinner, it's already time."

 

"There you are", his mother greeted him with a wide smile and looked him over as she placed four bowls filled with Katsudon on the table. He was already impatient as he sat down and gulped down a whole glass of water since Mari suggested that it could fill his stomach a bit, so that he won't eat too much. But it didn't change a thing. He was still hungry and didn't pay much attention to what his parents talked about.  
Just here and there he was asked a question about school and grades. As long as his grades were acceptable he could skate, that was the deal they had. As his mum caressed his hair a bit, he leaned into it. Normally he'd be embarrassed because he was now fifteen and it was a bit weird to get patted by his parents in public. He was too old for this, but today it felt rather good and he smiled reluctantly.

 

As the guests went home or back to their rooms, his parents cleaned up and Mari snuggled a bit with him since he was searching for contact.

"Are you alright?", she asked as she raised her hand and touched his forehead.  
He hummed as a reply and looked up to his sister as she watched him more worried like earlier in that storage room.

"You feel hot, you didn't sweat on the ice again and forget to change in different clothes after practice, did you?"

"No...", he answered and yawned a little, before he stretched a bit. "I am feeling fine", he added out of caution. There was only the feeling of fatigue, why he stood up and went up to his room after bringing his dishes back to the kitchen.

 

 

When he woke up it was still dark outside and he already tossed himself around in his bed a few times when he felt more like half asleep. Somehow he couldn't find a good position to relax and he felt hot, incredibly hot. He was sweating and threw the blanket out of his bed. Even his pyjama was too much, the fabric made his skin feel itchy, but he didn't want to undress completely.  
Maybe Mari was right and he catched a cold. He grabbed his glasses from the night stand and turned the light on to get some underwear from his cabinet. He changed and felt the cool air of the room on his feverish skin. This was so much better and he sighed in relief.  
After crawling back into his bed and turning the light back off, he went back to sleep - while the cool air helped him to calm down.

 

It was hours later, when he opened his eyes because he heard different voices infront of his room. As his senses came back to life the heat inside his body hit him with full force and he groaned, followed by an unreal moan as his body tensed and his skin felt so sensitive, that even the soft cotton fabrics of his bedsheets were a pain.  
He never felt like this before and this wasn't a cold, it couldn't be, right? This was so different and as he tried to get up his body just gave up in a really weak manner and he dropped back into the sheets, that made his skin ache. This was all not to his liking, more it was frustrating and his head started to spin as he tried to stand up again.

He glanced at the walls of his room, plastered in all the posters of his idol. Bright, blue eyes looked back at him and he instantly felt his heart skipping a beat or two. Weird. His eyes were glued to one picture of Victor, where more of his radiant skin was visible and he wondered how Victor would taste when he kissed his neck, licked his collarbone and pressed his lips on this smiling, a little bit like a heart shaped mouth.

A shaken gasp escaped his lips as he realized what he was thinking and how his body responded with something that felt as if heat was washing through him like a ocean wave. It left a warm, fuzzy feeling behind and his sight started to get blurry as the space in his briefs tightened more and more.  
This couldn't be real, right? This wasn't happening... it shouldn't.

Blue eyes were watching him from everywhere in his room, looking only at him alone.  
The need to be touched only grew bigger and for the first time in his life he wished it to not be a familiar touch. He desired a lover's hands on his skin, his body. Somebody who could hold him and take care of the needs, that slowly took form. Not just anybody would do.

He wanted Victor. Now. Here. Right now.

All of his skin seemed to be electrified and made every little hair stand on. This sensitivity was driving him crazy, every movement ended with a little moan, which wasn't meant to be heard but his control was already gone. Why wasn't Victor here? With him? Why was he alone, when he felt like this?

The door to his room was opened and he looked up as his sister walked in and sat down on the bed to his right side. Cool fingers ran up and down his back, what made the heat inside him a little bit more bearable, so he got closer to Mari and sighed in relief. He had to get it together, say something, ask ... but there was no word coming out of his dry throat as his sister hugged him tightly and started talking.

"Yuuri. It's alright. You are presenting."

He heard her words, but he was slow in processing the meaning. As he understood, his eyes widened as cold claws of fear delved into his body to get under his skin and rush through his veins. He suddenly remembered what he learned at school about presentations. That it was nearly without any effects, when you were a beta like most people in the world. Only Alpha and Omega had to suffer from a real presentation and Mari never told him anything about her own. So... what could he be? Alpha like his older sister?

Mari caught the question right from his eyes and cracked a little smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. It seemed so forced and somewhere deep inside him panic blossomed like a flower in the first sunlight after a long winter.

He didn't need to hear it, the concern was written all over his sister's face.

"You are an Omega, Yuuri. We smelled you in the hallway earlier. Mum and Dad are shutting the onsen down until your heat is over. Don't worry, you are going to be fine. You are safe."

 

Omega. The lowest of the low as many said. It processed slowly and he couldn't believe it yet. He had no time to think about it, because the world was spinning around him. Everything was hot, he felt itchy and there was something sticky between his legs, which made him even more uncomfortable.  
A dissatisfied groan slipped past his lips and Mari's cool fingers gently carressed his back as she tried to talk to him again.

"You have to... you have to be a good boy for me, Yuuri, and drink this." Mari offered him a mug with hot tea as her voice was shaking strangely, but he only shook his head and refused it. He didn't want to drink something hot when he already felt this feverish and sweaty all over.

"Yuuri, it will help you to sleep through it. _Drink it_." There was something commanding in her voice, which he couldn't refuse even if he wanted to. It was frightening, because he felt how the control over his body slipped right through his fingers like water would. Slowly he grabbed the mug and took some sips. It was still hot, bitter and he didn't want to finish this mug but Mari gave him a stern look and so he gulped it all down.

 

After Mari grabbed the mug from his hands she patted his head again and smiled at him, but her eyes showed such a sad look, that he wanted to ask, what the cause was, but he didn't manage. His sister stuffed blankets into his arms, which felt incredibly soft and he instantly snuggled into them, curled himself up and then it went all darf as the herbs of the tea started to work inside him.

 

It felt relaxing to be in the dark without feverish skin and this prickly feeling under it. The next hours he slept peacefully, only opened his eyes, when his sister came back into his room to offer him another mug of tea. Of course there were times when he was awake and only searched for a more comfortable position in all the soft covers, so he also heard things from the next room, that certainly weren't meant for his ears.

 

_  
"We take him to the doctor as soon as this is over. We need to confirm it."_

_"What do you need to confirm? It's obvious, isn't it? We all smelled it in the hallway. There is no other possibility than him being an Omega."_

_"Mari, shut up, you have no say in that matter."_

_"Why? Because you two are afraid, what people could think? That people start to talk behind our backs? They already do because I am an Alpha, so there shouldn't be a problem, right?"_

_"Mari! Watch you mouth!"_

__

 

The next time he was conscious, his eye lids flattered and he sighed a little as the feeling of loneliness kicked in. He winced as a near door slid back with a loud noise because someone used too much strength to close it.  
Only silence was left after that, but it felt heavy and an unsettling feeling of guilt grew inside of him. Was this his fault? Were they all fighting, because of his presentation? Because he wasn't an Alpha like Mari or at least a Beta? Was it his fault?!  
Before he was able to stop it, tears were rolling over his warm cheeks and he sobbed as quiet as possible into the fabrics, that were draped around him.

 

_  
"Why did it have to be 'Omega'?", his mother sniveled._

_"You sound as if it's a disease! He's still the same. What does that even matter?!"_

_"Mari, be quiet. You don't get it. As an Alpha you have nothing to fear, but Yuuri's case is different. If anybody gets a hint, that he's an Omega we are getting in real trouble. You should know best what happened to your school friend back then, who started presenting when she was still on school ground." His Dad sounded kinda upset and he only tried to listen, but couldn't understand every word, that was spoken there._

_"We don't know whether those rumors are -"_

_"Mari. Everyone knows. Noone talks about it, but we all know it. People are willing to pay any price for an Omega these days. He won't ever be safe. Nowhere." His mother sobbed louder and he heard the creaking noise of the floor as if they were running in circles in the next room._

_"I will protect him then."_

__

 

It was dark again and as he opened his eyes later it was pretty bright outside. He completely lost track of the nights and days he spent in his room. But now it was the first day, Mari didn't bring him mugs of this horrible tea and his body didn't hurt all over anymore. He felt incredibly tired although he slept so much. His whole body seemed to be too weak as he tried to stretch his muscles a bit.

His head wasn't spinning anymore and as he heard the door behind him, he rolled around and watched how his sister approached the bed and sat down at the edge.

"How are you feeling, Yuuri?", she asked with a mild voice, but he saw the dark circles under her eyes and that she looked kinda exhausted.

"Tired", he answered and shoved some of the blankets aside to sit up. He wanted to ask something as his mind put all the pieces togetherh e gathered over the passed time, but before he could, Mari wrapped her armes around him and held him so tight, that he couldn't even take deep breaths. His sister never was a girl, who was overly physical. There were some pats or short hugs here and there, but he still knew, that they loved and cared for each other like siblings did - despite the typical quarrels they had, which ended with both of them laughing and giggling.  
Never in all this time Mari hugged him so tightly as if she feared to ever let go of him.

 

"Mari", he whispered and fondled a bit over the skin, he vould reach as his sister pressed here cheek against his when her breath started to get a bit unsteady. All of this worried him and as she finally released him, she rubbed with one hand over her eyes. "What happened, why ... are you like this?"

"It's okay, Yuuri. Everything's okay, sorry. I was just worried how'd you do alone and if the tea's going to be enough to help you."

 

_  
"Mari's with him now. Stop crying, dear."_

_"But he's our only son. What if something happens to him like it did to Mio?"_

_"We... we should start to consider marriage as an option. That could give him a safe place and he needs suppressants as well as masking soaps for now. When someone asks, we say that he's Beta like ourselves."  
_

 

"Don't listen, Yuuri!", Mari yelled at him and put her hands over his ears as he stared holes into the thin wall, that separated his room from his parent's bedroom. Where they really talking about him? About marriage? Why were they talking _about_ him instead of _with_ him?!  
Something cold wrapped around his heart and he wasn't aware that he was shaking until Mari pulled him into her arms and rocked him back like a little child, that he definetly wasn't anymore.

"Don't ever listen to what they say, Yuuri. They don't know what's best for you even when they assume they do, only you can know. Please, don't let it get to you. Promise me... I am here. I will always be here, whatever you decide to do. I will stay by your side."

"So... I really am ... an Omega." He closed his eyes as he let that unswerving fact sink into his mind. In social studies they learned everything about their society and combined with biology he was well aware what this meant for him, especially in Japan. Omega were as rare as Alphas, but while Alphas could chose their fate, Omega's mostly couldn't. It wasn't unusual, that people disappeared overnight and were never found again or that Omega had to bear with arranged marriages.

He wanted none of this. And he couldn't tell Mari how his now official second gender fueled his fear of the world, this society and his fear of other Alphas than Mari. There happened more than a few incidents at school, when one or two Alphas lost it and attacked others.  
At breaks between their periods Omegas and Alphas had always been a big topic in class since they were all in that age, were presentation was near.

While Omegas were seen as living sex dolls, which existed to please an Alpha, people who classified as Beta also liked the idea of an Omega waiting for them at home in a needy and wanting state.  
All of those people performed so well in social studies, to imply that they would fit perfect into this society without being a threat to anybody. They knew how to put up a mask and how to deceive teachers.

They were liars.  
Every single one of them lied.  
With no teacher around they shared videos of helpless Omegas, which were fucked silly by Alphas. Those clips always had counts of how many Alphas the Omega pleased and the higher the count, the more the video was spread around while the Omegas were labeled as whores and ways worse forever. It was like a body count, but for Omegas it was more like an Alpha dick count.

 

As he couldn't hold those memories of school and his own panic back anymore, hot tears streamed down his face and his breath hitched. He was done for. That's what he realized by now. All his dreams shattered because of his second gender, because Omega weren't allowed in professional sports. And this wasn't something he could fix with hard work or training - it was final.

 

His parents didn't look after him on this day, instead Mari stayed with him.  
She dried his tears, hold him tight in her arms when needed and tried to reassure him.  
She was the one, who was willing to search for a solution rather than abandoning him.  
His love for her only grew from there on, because she was the only one he could hold on to and trust to the fullest.

 

 

A bit more than two years passed until he left Japan and went to America because of the big difference of protection laws for Omegas and with a goal in mind: his second gender won't label him and he wasn't willing to give up his one and only passion.

  
  
  
  


❋ ❋ ❋

 

He couldn't have what he truly wanted like nothing else in this world... but that was okay.  
It wasn't possible to be so selfish as to want Victor Nikiforov - the living legend - all to himself.

Surprising enough, this man noticed him and saw enough potential to work with him this season. It was a miracle somehow but he wasn't able to refuse, because he was going to spend time with Victor this way. Maybe he could get used to him and less nervous in his presence.

 

With a little effort he pushed all thos negative thoughts back into a corner of his mind so he could concentrate on the things in the present. And first he had to get out of this bed to join Phichit in college for their afternoon courses.  
After a quick shower he also prepared his clothes for practice later. It wouldn't be easy to keep a secret from Phichit, it was literally a talent of his best friend to find out whatever he tried to keep from him. The only exception was his second gender but Phichit was considerate enough to not ask him out about this matter.

 

When they called it a day at the library, they hurried home through heavy snowfall. Phichit even thought about ditching his fellow students, but luckily the weather cleared up a bit and his best friend headed out as soon as he completed his outfit. Somehow he doubted, that he was meeting only some fellow students, maybe he should ask a little more on the next day.

 

He also left their flat in the evening and jogged through the snow to the ice rink, where he would meet up with Victor. As he arrived he checked the time and noticed, that he was a bit early. Out of routine he tried to open the door, but as it really moved he gave the door a surprised look. Shouldn't it be closed until Victor arrived with the keys? Or was he already inside?

As the cold wind blew into his face he pulled harder on the door and as he opened it far enough, some snow was pushed aside. The snowfall was getting heavier again and he worried for a moment that it could get kinda hard on his way home. Then he turned around and got his gloves off as he went further in to go near the rink.  
The lights were on and as he was still hidden in the shadows of the corridor his eyes wandered around. It only took him mere seconds until his eyes were glued to the person on the ice.

Victor was _on_ the ice.

Not even for a mere second he was able to avoid this sight. His idol moved on the ice, circled around, danced to a music he couldn't hear. The older one was wearing training clothes, a nearly purple shirt and black pants. He also recognized the skates with those golden blades, which were so goddamn extra, but matched Victor's personality perfectly.

The movement of this man were beautiful and tempting like always, so he couldn't help it as he got closer and left the shadows of the corridor. He wanted to get closer and look at Victor. Somewhere in his chest his heart started to pound faster and louder, because this moment was his alone. Noone could take this from him and noone except him would see Victor skate like this for the simple reason that everyone in this world believed, that this man was done for.

And he was definetly everything besides done.

A little gasp escaped his lips and was louder than he expected it to be, because Victor turned around after landing his signature move - the quadruple flip - just perfectly.

"Yuuri!", he raised a hand and greeted him with a bright smile, heart-warming eyes and a hand waving through the air. "You are early, but I'm glad you decided to show up in general!"

 

Yes, he was here.  
What the hell was he even thinking, that he could handle being alone with the man of his dreams?

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, editing this is taking more time than writing, ahh....!
> 
> So... here you have a little flashback and access to Yuuri's mind and what formed his personality. 
> 
> (Yes, I know, everyone wants to see him skating, he will do so in the next chapter, I promise!)


End file.
